Writing until death
by Love Sucks
Summary: no one knew Sam Manson was going to die, she was heartbroken. she couldn't face that she lost her boyfriendbestfriend to a slut. these are her last words, her last poems, her last fight with danny before she went to the other side.


Here are some poems I wrote, don't steal there mine! Even though there…….whatever you want to call them

I don't know own Danny Phantom

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I can't believe he broke up with me! The Goth as know as Samantha said, through tears

She was in her dark, room painted black and purple matching her eyes. There were also posters of rock bands, and protest signs, and pictures of her and Danny

there friend ship and when they were an item. "He broke up with me, because he has a chance with that _puta _Paulina Sanchez, he used me! My best friend used

me!" Sam said through tears, ripping and destroying every photo she had of Danny! "I hate him! How can he do this to me! I was his girl friend, his best-

Friend, his child hood friend! The Goth said

**Flash back**

"**Hey** Sam, can I talk to you, about us." Danny said, in a cold tone.

"Yeah, sure Danny what's up?" Sam said, in a worry tone.

"Um, I want to break up, Sam, you're not what I wanted and know I see that, your different now I see that. And I ask myself why we are even friends and I kick

my self in the ass more because we were going out." Danny said avoiding Sam's eyes he said it in a cold tone.

"Oh, so what do you want?" Sam said, forcing tears back out of her violet eyes."

"I was looking for someone like Paulina, you know nice body, nice face, and did I mention she actually has an ass" Danny said, now drooling more just the

Thought of it.

"Oh, ok I get it. You know what Danny you're the ass don't you get she doesn't like you! I love you!" Sam said, now crying. "Don't you see that?" Sam

asked. "Sam, please don't do this! Your just jealous, Sam she loves me don't you see!" Danny said know yelling at her

"No she doesn't! No one will ever love you how I love you Danny. I love Fenton and Phantom!" Sam said while running to her mansion

"

"DANNY I HATE YOU!" Sam yelled!

**End of flash back**

Sam started writing poems, to get her mind of, of what happen.

Thoughts of you,

I think of you,

Everyday

Good memories and bad

And I think…..

How did it all end?

We are meant to be,

And you know it as much as I do.

So how did it all end?

We know each other since the age

Of one

Best friends, for years

And just thinking how we were just brings me to tears.

So how did it all end?

We were something more then friend's; soul mates

Classmates

Best-friends

So how did it all come to an end?

And still we were something more

And it ended one day to the next

Now we don't talk, we just take a glance

At each other and move on.

We were something sweet, what we had

So how did it all end?

Remember how things were, just remember

And answer me this:

How did it all end?

I miss you, I love you

But look what we are now.

Nothing

So how did it all end?

"Danny this what happen to us, don't you see were meant to be, or were now your with "Paulina" god I hate her she did this to us" Sam said through tears coming down her eyes. "No Danny I can never forgive you for this, were nothing, I'm nothing. I gave you everything I had. Sam said now angry " I HATE YOU DANNY FENTON! WHY! WHAT DID I DO TO YOU, LIE TO ME! ALL THIS TIME WHY?" Sam screamed

**She kept writing**

I look in the mirror

And I see pieces

Broken, small little, little pieces

Of me.

I'm broken,

No one can repair the damage they caused me

Since I was little, I know stuff!

That I shouldn't know, and it's breaking me apart

The truth hurts, but never thought

It would hurt that much

Each day I go with this deadly silence.

Of knowing.

They took my innocence away,

I was too young to know the sad truth

Of the world.

I thought everything was going right.

I was wrong, once again.

Knowledge can kill you,

And it's breaking me apart.

And it's all thanks to

You

"Danny I trust you, I told you what happen to me when I was four, when I got raped by that man!" Sam said, not wanting to remember

"WHY DANNY?" Sam yelled

She grabbed a pocket knife that she carries everyone just in case you made need it, then she did something never expected by Sam Manson

She cut, she cut herself. Sam is strong, but love always tears you apart. "Danny you see what I do for you! You see how much I love?" Sam said though the tears and the blood leaking out of her pale wrists. "DANNY!" Sam yelled, "MY DANNY!" Sam yelled choking on her tears.

**She kept writing**

I slit my wrist

Knowing you don't care

No one knows

I have the scars deep so deep

In my heart

I go through each day

Feeling this way

And knowing you don't care

Or know how I feel

It's just too real

No one does

I'm going farther away

Away…….

No one cares

Today is bad, and tomorrow worse

It's just a dread, to carry on this way

No one can help me

No one can save me

It's just meant to be this way

I feel nothing

All I can see is the blood running through

My vanes

And all I can feel is the pain

No can help me

And no one will

No one knows

I have the scars, deep so deep

In my heart.

"DANNY!" Sammy yelled

**And kept writing**

I feel like I've been lie too

All this time, it was a lie

Everything I knew

Was a lie.

And know I'm watching you die.

I feel……

So Cold

Why should I believe you now?

How?

Can I?

I'm tired of your dirty lies.

You say Sam, forgive me please,

I didn't mean to!

But you're doing it anyway.

Why do you hurt me this much?

You say you love me,

You said that in the past

But know I found out who you really are

A two face

A liar

You always play the victim

But you're not the victim this time.

I don't care if you're dying, but you're still lying to me.

You say you need me,

You say were meant to be.

Don't you remember?

You said the same thing to her

You need her, you love her

And you guys are meant to be.

Were nothing

It's over between us.

And I don't believe your dirty lies any more.

"You lied to me Danny, lied to me your dirty lies" Sam yelled.

**Kept writing  
**

Remember the way we use to be

So innocent and sweet

And you knocked me off my feet

With that smile, and the way we use to

Laugh, never apart. We said were going to be

Together forever.

I guess forever came too soon.

Remember the way we use to be

Hours and hours together

I wish it was forever.

Remember the fights we use to have

Never talked for days

And the way you always use to say

I'm sorry Sammy. Please forgive me.

And now it just cannot be.

Remember, just remember.

I know it hurts you as much

As it hurts me.

I guess this is the way it's meant to be

Are destinies that we can't deny?

Just remember.

Now were separate and it's like

This never even happen.

Samantha Manson fell into her eternal slumber for eternity she lost a lot of blood and she died, a tragic death

Her last words were "Danny you lied to me, I love you" Sam, said almost in a whisper.

Her body was found later that night, she laid there pale and dead. In a puddle of her blood. The only thing she wrote was the poems. This is known as lover's suicide.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I can make a sequal just review please! or a muli chapter story. reviews will make my day. I wrote the poems all mine, and I felt that way before, no reason to live or love. Anyway, review please and tell me what you think. No flames please.

See ya

From: Love Sucks (love does suck though)


End file.
